Operation: CAMP
by ricken
Summary: Kuki is going to camp for the summer. Sounds fun, right? Unfortunately, the only person she knows there is Hoagie, her best friend. Hopefully, they will survive everything that camp has to offer. -HIATUS- until summer...or earlier..
1. Introduction

Operation: CAMP

Kuki is going to camp for the summer. Sounds fun, right? Unfortunately, the only person she knows there is Hoagie, her best friend. Hopefully, they will survive everything that camp has to offer, including pranks, dance parties, and Marshmallow War ll.

~INTRODUCTION CHAPTER!~

Alycia: Hi, everybody! :D I'm Numbuh 25, and this is my first fanfiction. Ever. So, if I fail, would you kindly proceed to review and tell me so? Thankies. Well, basically, this story is about Kuki going to camp and she doesn't know anyone except Hoagie, her best friend. Pretty soon, she'll befriend the other Sector V members, like Wally, Abby, Nigel, and even Fanny! Will camp be awesome-sauce? Or will it be fail-sauce? *dramatic music* Even I don't know! XP So I guess you'll have to read to find out. Any questions?

Wally: I have one! WHAT DOES HOAGIE THINK HE'S DOIN WITH MY KUKI? _

Alycia: Have a popsicle and CHILL, dude! *hands popsicle* This is NOT a 2/3 story, okay? If you paid any attention, you would've heard me say that they are just friends.

Wally: Heheh…sorry.. *eats popsicle* It's not that I like her or something…maybe…

Alycia: Yeah, right. Any more questions?

Kuki: RAINBOW MONKEYS, RAINBOW MONKEYS, OH SO VERY ROUND, AND SUPER CHUNKY! BRINGING LOVE WHEREVER THEY GO, EVERYONE'S A BIG RAINBOW…*continues singing*

Alycia: ….?

Kuki: Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys, WE LOVE YOU! 3

Alycia: …Okie dokie, on with the story we go.

Kuki: Hee hee! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it!

Wally: Numbuh 25 does not own the KND! But, she does own a folder of all the drawings of Hoagie she did in History class…

Hoagie: …

Alycia: …OKAY, BACK TO THE STORY WE GO. '^_^'


	2. Observations

Chapter 1: Observations

Kuki was standing outside the bus stop. She was carrying a pink Rainbow Monkey suitcase, purple Rainbow Monkey backpack, and wearing her favorite yellow t-shirt that has a picture of…(you guessed it!) a red Rainbow Monkey. She was even holding an orange Rainbow monkey, and had Rainbow Monkey accessories, like bracelets. Of course, she was obsessed with the colorful plushies.

Humming the Rainbow Monkey theme song, she was waiting for the bus to come. Kuki was going to camp, and she was kind of excited. Except for one part- she didn't know a single person going to camp, the only person she knew was Hoagie. Hoagie is her next-door neighbor and best friend, who was probably the only guy that tolerated her Rainbow Monkey madness.

She spotted a brown-haired, goggle-wearing person approaching the bus stop. Tagging along was a little boy, who looked a lot like Hoagie. He was wearing a dark teal cape and fedora, and the same pair of goggles.

"You're not gonna wear that to camp, are you?" asked Hoagie.

"Of course I will, for I am…The TOMMY!" he said. "I _have_ to wear it."

"Okay, fine then, Tommy."

"It's _THE_ Tommy!"

Smiling, Kuki ran quickly to him.

"Hi, Hoagie!" she said, happily.

"Hi, Tommy!"Some company wouldn't be too bad.

"I said, it's _THE_ Tommy!"

"Hey, Kuki." Just like Kuki, he was carrying suitcases. The only difference was, there were no Rainbow Monkeys on them.

"How are you-"

Before she could finish, they heard the bus coming. Grinning, they all waited for it to stop.

Moments passed, and they were getting a bit confused.

Suddenly, the bus zoomed by.

"Huh?" cried Kuki. "How in the-"

"Only one solution. We're at the wrong bus stop!"

"How could that be! It specifically says Bus Stop 81…"

Hoagie turned the paper around. "Holy chilli-dogs. It's Bus Stop 18."

The two stared at each other before making a run for it.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Tommy, running after them. His teal cape flew as he ran for the bus.

"Gah! We're…here…" they panted.

None of them could breathe. They had to run all the way to Bus Stop 18. Of course, the luggage made it even harder to run. They were extremely relieved to see that the bus finally stopped moving. Even more relieved when the doors opened.

"Hi, kids," said the cheerful bus driver. "Watch your step!"

The group made their way to the back of the bus to store away their suitcases. Kuki's luggage brightened up the pile with rainbow colors.

The bus started to move, so Kuki quickly sat down next to Hoagie.

Tommy (or should I say, _THE_ Tommy) sat down near two of his friends. (Guess who.)

15 minutes had passed. Kuki was a bit tired, so she leaned on Hoagie, who did not object.

To pass the time, Kuki made a mental checklist of everything she saw on the bus. 15 minutes gave her enough time to observe. She thought of:

1) A bald guy, wearing a red sweatshirt. He was holding a dictionary…

2) A short guy, with messy blonde hair. He was wearing an orange hoodie.

3) A dark-skinned girl, wearing a dark blue t-shirt. She was reading a magazine.

5) A red-haired girl, wearing a green sweater and clutching a yellow purse.

6) The red haired girl yelling at the bald guy.

7) A blonde-haired, bored looking girl. She was wearing a teal sweatshirt and staring out the window.

"I TOLD you I'm right!" yelled the Irish red-haired girl, grabbing the dictionary.

"Of course not! How in the world do you think-"

"You two are wrong! '9 O X X A spells 'pizza,' for crud's sake!" exclaimed the short person.

"Will you guys _please_ be quiet!" yelled the blonde girl.

"Geez, don't get your hair in a knot, Rachel!" replied the bald person.

"So that one's Rachel," Kuki thought.

"If y'all don't stop fighting, I'm going to tell Sonya you guys wanted to lock her up in a dark room."

"Niiice…" thought Hoagie.

**Alycia: Yess, the first chapter is up! w Sorry if it's kinda boring; I didn't know what to do in the bus scene. T^T Questions? Comments? Ask away.**

**Wally: …'Short person?' Really?**

**Alycia: Let's just face it. You **_**are**_** vertically challenged.**

**Wally: HEY! …But I spelled Pizza right, didn't I?**

**Fanny: Ugh.**

**Nigel: Double ugh.**

**Alycia: Let's just move on, shall we? 0_o**

**Kuki: :3 Okiee dokie! **

**Alycia: Do you have any questions or comments for us? Review/PM and it will be answered on the next chapter!**

**Kuki: I have one! What **_**exactly**_** is Marshmallow War ll?**

**Alycia: Well, you're gonna have to keep reading, aren't you? ^_^ That part will come later! *gives Rainbow Monkey***

**Kuki: YAAAY! **


	3. Camp WHAT?

Alycia: OMG! Thank you so very much for he reviews! X3 I feel special inside. And I'm going to add more 2/3, just a heads-up. …Whoa, one more thing. Hoagie is skinny. And hot-looking. Okay, maybe not to you guys... But to me, he's a hunksicle.*stares into space dreamily* Okay, I'm done. :3 *starts replying*

To britishmexi27: 

Alycia: Thank you, my lovely FIRST REVIEWER! Thaaaat's right, you're my very first reviewer. Like, ever. You must feel very special!

Wally: *reads your review* HEY! What's that supposed to mean? Do I AMUSE you? Huh? It's ON! :3

Alycia: …Didn't I tell you to CHILL, a while ago? *hands ice cube* Oh, Wally. And yes, you DO amuse us.

Wally: *glares while eating ice cube* Okay, I'm DONE talking to you people!

Alycia: …Well, thanks anyways! You rock!

To: inAjifFY:

Alycia: :D Your new to fanfiction, huh? Yay! *salutes* Welcome aboard, Numbuh 8. And don't worry, I promise I won't give up on this fic! I love it :3 And yes, I read fanfictions during sleepovers, too. Heheh…

Kuki: RAINBOW MONKEY DANCE PARTY TIME! X3

Alycia: …Random much? But, OKAY! XD

*dance party time*

Alycia: That was cool! Again, thanks, Jiffy! You're full of awesomeness!

To: Dark Rig 129

Alycia: Yay, another 2/3 fan! I love them both as friends AND a couple, and this story will have equal doses of both. I read your profile biography thing and I think you're a very awesome guy! ^_^ I agree with most of the things you said. (Like hating 1/3, -_- I absolutely hate that couple. 3 and 4 all the way!)

Wally: Dude, you rock. A lot. Can't wait till' you write that 3 x 4 story! (I even voted in your poll...)

Disclaimer! I don't own the KND, except for my drawings of Hoagie! (And you thought I was kidding.)

Chapter 2:

-40 minutes later-

Kuki, who was now half-asleep on Hoagie's shoulder, listened into the conversation.

"Are we there yet?" asked the blonde Aussie, annoyed.

"No."

-10 seconds later-

"Are we there yet?"

"You just asked that!" said Nigel, with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, okay."

-15 seconds later-

"Now are we there yet?"

Nigel groaned and slapped his hands across his face.

Wally turned around.

"Are we there-"

"Don't even think about it." replied the annoyed Irish girl.

Wally slumped down in the seat in despair.

-10 minutes later-

As if on cue, the bus finally stopped moving. "WAHOO!" yelled Wally, throwing his arms in the air.

He forgot that everyone was staring at him. "Heheh…" he grinned sheepishly, before standing up.

Kuki felt a gentle poke on her right arm. She blinked twice.

"Um, Kuki? We're here…" said Hoagie.

Kuki realized that she had been completely asleep on Hoagie. She leapt off the seat, before turning into a shade of red. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"That's okay."

"Kuki and Hoagie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Put a sock in it, Tommy."

"It's _THE_ Tommy!" he said to his brother, before smirking again.

Kuki blushed again, before making her way to the back of the bus. Finding her brightly-colored luggage should be no problem. Well, that's what she thought.

"…How'd it end up all the way over there?" she thought. As if she read her mind, the Irish girl walked over to her.

"Need some help with that?" she asked, before reaching in and retrieving the Rainbow Monkey suitcase.

"Wow! I love Rainbow Monkeys, too!" said the girl. (Yup, watch Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R!) "But you better not tell any of the boys."

"I won't," said Kuki, happily.

"I'm Francine Fulbright, by the way. But you better call me Fanny." she said before getting her own luggage.

Kuki went back to the front of the bus, happy to make a new friend. "Watch your step!" said the cheerful bus driver.

"Okay, I will!" said Kuki, before proceeding to go down the steps.

Suddenly, she felt her foot slip, letting out a yelp before falling over.

She fell into the arms of a short, blonde Aussie.

"Whoa!" he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." she stood up again. "Thanks!"

"No problem," said the short person. "I'm Wallabee Beatles, but if you're smart then you better call me Wally."

"Okay, bye, Wally."

Kuki smiled to herself. Making new friends was exactly what she was hoping for. Hopefully, Wally's a nice person.

The operatives were sitting in a circle, facing their leader.

"So," she began. "Welcome to camp, I guess. I'm your Soopreme Leader, Rachel McKenzie, or Numbuh 362. It's a pleasure to be seeing you all here."

"Huh?" thought Kuki.

"As soon as you guys unpack, you're basically free. Meet new friends, explore- yeah, you get the point."

"But there's no one new to meet!" said Wally. Kuki slapped her hands across her face. Was he really that forgetful?

"I almost forgot!" said Rachel. "Everyone, meet the newest Operative, Numbuh 3."

"Where?" asked Kuki. Everyone stared at her.

"Err…we're talking about you, Kuki." said Rachel, who was just as confused as she was.

"How did you know my name?" asked Kuki.

(Confused? Yes, you should be.)

"I'm supposed to know everyone coming into camp, I'm the leader."

"Oh, right."

"Any questions?" asked Rachel.

"Does the Delightful Children know we're here?" asked Abby.

"Nope. I think they believed the fake letter we sent them."

-Flash back-

"Children! Do I have to remind you for the _bumillionth_ time to get the mail?"

"No, Father…"

"Good."

The Delightful Children went outside the mansion.

Ashley opened the mailbox, and the rest of the children took out the contents.

After heading inside, they gathered around the large coffee table to observe their findings.

"Let's see, there's some bills, coupons, and lots of boring stuff, and- What do we have here?"

Ripping open the letter, they managed to read the letter.

"Dear Delightful Dolts,

We are here to inform you that the KND will be busy this summer. Numbuh 4 has summer school, and the rest of us are going on vacation. But anyways, just because we'll be gone doesn't mean we won't be attacking you when summer's over.

From, the Kids Next Door

P.S. Don't bother with the Code Module. We already hid it in a sooper secret place."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" they said.

"We have to find the Code Module!" said one of the children.

"No, that means we have a free break. A whole summer, without the Dorks Next Door."

"But what about-"

"Be quiet!" yelled the rest of the children. "We're not telling Father about this, understood?"

As if on cue, Father came inside the living room. Shoving the letter in one of their pockets, the anxious children turned to face their Father.

"Well? What was in the mail today?"

"Err…Nothing much, Father. Just some…stuff-"

"Yeah, like bills-"

"And some random coupons …"

"Yup, just some boring stuff."

-Flashback End-

"Any more questions?" asked the leader.

"The Delightful _who_?" asked a confused Kuki.

"Numbuh 3-"

"Gah! I'm so confused!" she almost yelled. "Why am I a 'Numbuh'? And whose father are we talking about? And who are the Delightful Children from Down the Block?"

"…You're pretty clueless for someone going into Camp K.N.D."

"WHAT?"

Alycia: :3 Yes, another chapter finished. Confusing, huh? Don't worry; you'll get more sense in the story when you read the next chapter.

Rachel: Awww! I liked the part when Kuki was sleeping on Hoagie!~

Kuki: …

The Tommy: Kuki and Hoagie! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-…

Hoagie: Tommy, if you don't be quiet, I'm gonna tell Sonya that you like her.

The Tommy: *shuts up*

Lee: …WHUT?


End file.
